Cry Little Sister
by littlekaz
Summary: David cared about only one thing in his life, Katherine his litle sister. She's not seen him since a terrifying June night when she was 5, now her Dad's relocating to Santa Carla and Kat's about to get the shock of her life...
1. Chapter 1

Katherine was cold, the rain was soaking her clothes to the skin, yet she dare not move. Shivering in the darkness by the car, 5 year old Kat tried desperately to suppress her sobs. Oh where was her dad, she tried not to think about it too hard, he would be there soon, he had to be.

The evening had begun like every other for the past 3 months, the past 3 months since her elder brother David had disappeared. David was 19 a whole 14 years older than Kat who had been a not unwelcome contraception mistake. Kat idolised David, and he in turn had adored her, some would say he spoiled her rotten. They had been a happy family, closer than most, then six months ago David had become distant, rebellious. His parents did not approve of his new look, bleached spiky blond hair and a motorbike, endless arguments seemed to fly between them over it. Only Kat and David's relationship seemed unchanged. She was too young to notice or care about the changes in her brother, and for all the new look he lavished just as much attention on her as before.

Then a month ago Kat's world turned upside down, David left. A blazing row over the motorbike had gone on most of the afternoon, and by 7pm David had called his friends and packed his bags. David had 3 very close friends, they had know each other since they were small and had been firm friends ever since. David had always been the leader of their little gang, a little arrogant and bossy; in a somewhat charming way the others had always followed his lead. Paul was the loud one, the clown of the group. Always pulling pranks it was a miracle he had made it through school without being expelled. Dwayne was the opposite of Paul, quiet and shy he had been bullied at school before hooking up with David. His mother's Native American background had been the source of endless jokes from his class mates, until David had pounded one into the floor one summer. The kid's nose had broken and he lost a tooth, not to mention wet himself in fear, no one had bothered Dwayne after that. Lastly there was Marko, he was a year younger than the others but they had accepted him none the less. His parents were Italian immigrants who ran an amazing restaurant; they were a huge family with Marko the youngest of 8. Kat had loved them all, they played with her, included her. But when David had called they came, and together they had all left. Collectively the parents had organised searches, appeals, but they were adults and there was little the police could do. Were they went know one could say? For a whole 3 months not a word was heard from any of them, then one Friday evening they re-appeared on David's parents doorstep, and four hours later all hell broke loose...


	2. Chapter 2

Kat had flown into her brothers arms when he had appeared at the door, sobbed into his shoulder, clung on in fear that he may not be real. The reception between parents and son could not have been more different, the atmosphere was frosty. The dinner they all ate did nothing to dissipate the mood, if anything it got worse. It soon became clear the boys were merely visiting, and only with any real desire to see Kat. They would not say where they were living, what they were doing, and David's mother Maria was convinced they were on drugs. They appeared pale and on edge and their eyes seemed odd, more alert, and more feral. Convinced their children needed rehab Maria had gone behind the boy's backs and called their parents whilst they played with Kat in the garden. Within 10 minutes the house had been full of worried and angry families, the screaming escalated within minutes' to an unbearable level and a tearful and frightened Kat had been sent up to bed clutching the new doll David had brought for her to her chest.

Of course Kat did not stay in her bed much past five minutes of her mother leaving her room. She had shuffled and quietly as possible back down the stairs and had positioned herself on her haunches peering through a crack in the doorway. By this point the screaming was starting to descend into pushing and shoving, Kat was shocked to see the adult's behaving in a way that would have got her backside tanned. Then it happened, Marko's mother Carmela slapped her son, very hard across the face. Carmela never one for subtlety had a fondness for large slightly tacky jewellery, and her fingers were covered in rings. One of these gashed Marko's face drawing a clear line of blood across the pale skin. The change was instantaneous, Marko's face twisted into something horrific, his eyes yellowing, his canines sliding down into vicious points. He had grabbed his mother's throat and before anyone in the room, parents or boys could react had ripped it open. Carmela did not even manage a scream, but spent her last moments chocking on blood as arterial splatter covered the surrounding area.

The other boys had by now changed into their vampiric forms and had seemed about to pounce on the assembled adults when a chocking, terrified sob of a child froze all in the room in their tracks. All eyes vampire or not were on the terrified Kat, who stood in the doorway clutching doll as if her life depended on it, a ever widening damp patch showing on her nightgown where her fear had got the better of her bladder. David broke the horrific silence with a truly pained and strangled sob of the word "Kat", his face morphing back into a heartbroken human form. Then chaos, the parents had grabbed whatever weapons they could find to hand; the boys at first stunned by Kat's appearance were slow to respond. Kat felt strong male arms pick her from the floor, her father, she could smell his aftershave, hear his shaking voice try to sooth her, although she could not see him for tears. The blur of the hall wallpaper brushed past her as her father rushed her outside into the bitter cold rain. He gently placed the sobbing child by the car and told her to wait, that he would be back, had to get her mother. So Kat waited, so cold, so scarred, watching the door and listening to the screams of the adults from inside the house. Then he appeared at the door, her father covered in blood and a look of horror etched so plainly on his face Kat never forgot it. He had scooped her up without a word, ignored her questions and pleas for her mother and deposited her into the back of the car. Snatching David present from her arms he threw it to the floor, the doll smashing into the gravel. He had jumped into the front and drove from the house at a wild speed, he did not look back, and he did not slow. Kat eventually sobbed herself to sleep in the car as the sun began to rise, at 5 years old her innocence of the world had been shattered, nothing would ever be right again...


End file.
